


Enchanted

by chocomint



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomint/pseuds/chocomint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arioka Daiki  fishes a stranger's phone number from the public library log book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my Tadaiki best friend!!! [ふたご](https://twitter.com/kagayakishino) I love you to pieces ♥♥♥♥♥

The loud click of the huge library doors frightened Daiki. Immediately, he scanned the cavernous nerd place for any piercing eyes that annoyingly darted toward his direction. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the crowd's eyes were busy skimming through books. He walked very cautiously to the counter, making his presence as little as possible. He knew to himself that he's a noisy person, and what forced him to enter the quietest place in the entire world made his nose cringe. The silence was deafening, he might die without hearing anything may it be coherent or not.

"Hi." He beamed at the person over the counter. He was glad that there was a glass window separating them or he might have punched him just to create a sound.

The person looked up, one eyebrow raised; studying Daiki. His jaw was stiff and his nose bridge showed a violent cartilage which made his nose stand like a fallen party hat. Arioka giggled at the thought. The librarian snapped his book shut, commanding Daiki to focus. When he was composed, the latter opened the window, Daiki had to fight the urge to hug him tight, yet again for another wish of any loud sound that will make him think he's not dead.

"Library card?" his crooked teeth showed as he whispered toothily.

"I don't have any." Daiki mouthed. His voice is noise itself. "I just want to research for my annoying term paper and..." Daiki whispered, 7 octaves lower than his usual voice volume.

"Identification card?" Daiki blinked, it made him read the name tag pinned below the librarian's left side collar.

"Am I supposed to present them?" He asked 3 octaves up his attempted silent whisper. "I don't have it with me right now, Hikaru." The person named Hikaru shot his eyes at him, warning him to treat his name with respect. "Sorry, Hikaru-sama."

"And I am sorry. Our service is limited only for people intelligent enough to bring their IDs every time."

"Look, I'm in front of you right now. I assure you my physical and personal appearance definitely worth thousand times better than my ID." Daiki was trying to modulate his voice, afraid to disturb other people's silence.

"Nope, sorry." He was ready to close the window and go back to his silence when an enormous book materialized between his face and Daiki's.

"Don't be too harsh, Hikacchin. This is a public library anyway." The kind librarian smiled at Hikaru, his eyes disappearing in the process. The latter had to roll his eyes; being called "Hikacchin" softens his heart's toughness.

"I'm Kouta." He put the large book gently on the marble counter and handed Daiki a red-inked pen. "This is a log book which is used since this library was established. You just have to carefully open it and write your name and other details needed. Then, you're fine."

"At least make him surrender some of his stuff." Hikaru protested. "What if he steals some books? They're hard to replace, Kou-chan. And I don't think it's safe, remember that guy who brought home architectural books? You also asked him to log on this book and..." Kouta rested a finger on Hikaru's quivering lips.

"The books were returned, Hikacchin."

"Yeah, took us three years to find the culprit." He pointed menacingly at the log book. Kouta chuckled and ruffled Hikaru's hair.

Daiki stared at them, amazed at how quiet they can stay despite the argument, and amused at how Kouta's eyes sparkle when he was touching Hikaru. The upset librarian had pink-tinted cheeks, as if someone splashed violent blush-on on it.

"Are you done?" Kouta's humble voice brought him to his feet, and he shook his head roughly.

He stooped to reach the cover of the book. As he lifted through, leaves from it haphazardly sprang out. Daiki heard silent and shock careful warnings from both librarians and he hastily put the pages back on. He breathed steadily as he reached the last page, uncapped the pen and started writing his name.

Daiki kept talking to himself inside his head. He used the slot of the person listed above as his reference because turning pages back to the categories above the columns was just as hard as not being able to sing."Oh, this looks like I need to put my Social Security Number on it. Hope it's safe.""This is for the date today. This one's for email address. Okay. Oh, this is for phone number..." He blinked, went back to look at the date of its entry and found it was May 27th, 2014, brushed his thumb through the other person's phone number and shouted a deafening "EH?!" which made every eye look at him, both librarians slapped their hands on their foreheads.

Daiki became conscious, and he bowed so low at the crowd and gestured apology with his clapped hands above his bowed head. His audience began shuffling back to their business, and he was so glad no one threw a book straight at his cute face.

He went back at the log book, which was already cradled between Kouta's arms. His nerves clicked, "I need that phone number."

"I'm not yet done." He smiled apologetically.

"What was wrong?" Kouta set the book back, his hand clipped on the page where Daiki was writing. "You don't steal information from other visitors, do you?" He shook his head lightly.

"I just wrote a wrong info down there." Kouta opened the book and Daiki immediately memorized the number that had his heart thumping. Hikaru handed a correction tape, and Daiki removed his email address and rewrote it, just because he needed something to erase.

"Thanks." He smiled at Hikaru and Kouta as he handed their things back.

"You have to surrender something." Kouta's voice suddenly changed, it was afraid and accusing. Daiki had nothing with him, aside from his wallet and cell phone. He had to think fast, he had broken Kouta's trust with just an expression, he is not ready to be accused as a thief, though he did fish a stranger's phone number.

"I only have my wallet and phone with me. I'm surrendering them both." He handed his stuff to Hikaru's wide open palms. "I would just like to borrow a pen and ask for some paper." He smiled, confident that it will win their trust back. Kouta handed another pen and a cluster of plain white paper.

"The books here are from different generations, different countries and various genres. Please don't be reckless." Hikaru's eyes were filled with worry. Daiki felt guilty for stealing a private information from the log book. He shrugged which made Hikaru narrow his eyes.

"I will be careful." Daiki promised.

\---

Daiki began his journey in the vast world of books. Warnings about book stealing and plagiarism were posted on every shelf. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to forget about his term paper, he wanted to run and shout and be alive with music and noise again. Daiki felt betrayed, the world was closing in on him and he found his eyes welling, the heavy guilt of fishing someone's phone number made him so fragile, so vulnerable to every harsh look and unheard whisper from one man to another made him so wounded. He hid, between far bookshelves and cried silently, reaching for books, skimming through them and returning them after dribbling notes on his paper.

Footsteps approached, a lean man in tattered jeans and plain white shirt with sunglasses hanging loosely at its V-neck styled-shirt, scratched the back of his long, brunette with an exaggerated fly-away curled hair. He was eyeing voluminous books and narrowing his vision to the top shelf. Daiki assumed that the person was not concern of his existence so he shrugged and moved to the next shelf. Passing through him, he heard him humming. He stopped and looked more closely at the guy who looked cool but was humming a Christmas carol. It was Autumn, and somehow the guy made Daiki feel less sad. The guy sensed him and looked straight at his face, his eyes asking a silent "What's up?" question. He smiled and shook his head.

\---

Daiki called it a day when he had filled three sheets with notes helpful for his term paper. He knocked gently at Hikaru, who was monitoring the CCTV. He felt a sharp knife stabbed on his heart, that act made him think that Hikaru was watching him through security cameras. He wanted to shout how behaved he was, he wanted to tell them that they're all wrong about their judgment about him but he couldn't. He was afraid his voice will betray him and spill the guilt of dribbling someone else's phone number.

"I'll get my stuff back." He placed the pen and the extra sheets of paper on the counter. He opened his arms wide to allow Hikaru to inspect him, to see that he did not take any book.

"Yeah, just a second." Hikaru tapped Kouta, they talked quickly and Hikaru came back with Daiki's wallet and phone. "Thank you for visiting." He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for allowing me here." Daiki stepped aback, head bowed to control the tears wanting to fall. He bumped on someone else, and the latter dropped the book he was holding.

"Ah, sorry. " Daiki murmured and hurried to pick the book. He studied it for a bit. It was a fiction, a romance themed story.

"Don't worry." The guy smiled at him, it was the same guy who was humming a Christmas carol. And Daiki felt his cheeks burning; his heart pounding violently against his ribcage.

\---

Daiki went to a park, he took a ride on the swing to ease the tension left in him. The air was gentle, the leaves were falling crispy and golden, and the sun set in a bright orange rays; sheltering him in warmth and securing him away from darkness. He picked his phone and started typing the number of the stranger listed in the library log book and a message for the owner.

_Send to: 090-4159-1027_

_Hello. How are you? I found your number in the public library log book. It's just so amusing. :)_

He clicked the send button with a hope that the person will reply, but it most likely would not happen. It was listed a year and a half ago, the stranger might had changed phones. But Daiki felt special, seeing the person's phone number, he felt accepted.

\---

He was riding a bus on his way home, earplugs stuck on his ears, volume booted on its highest capacity allowing music to devour him. His message tone distorted the bridge of his favorite song, and he cursed the person for sending him something, and doubled the cuss when he saw an unregistered number, but dropped silent when he saw 090-4159-1027.

_From: 090-4159-1027_

_Hi, sorry for the late reply. I just came back from the library. Hahahaha. Why did you fish my number? It's intruding! :D_

Daiki was confused. The guy was laughing at his reply and telling him to stop nosing around someone else's phone number with a smiley face emoticon. But he barely mind, he wanted to talk; to talk to someone who he didn't know and attempt to start a friendship with the latter. He tapped the reply button and smiled, composed an okay respond on his head.

_Send to: 090-4159-1027_

_Hey, sorry about that! I just kinda like the numbering of it. Y'know, my birthday happened to fall on April 15th, 1991. And your number has consecutive 41591 on it! I felt a twinge of happiness when I saw it! Let's meet at the library tomorrow!!! >:))_

He clicked send, and almost missed his stop so he pocketed his phone and ran straight to his apartment door.

\---  
_Send to: 090-4159-1027_

_BTW, my name is Arioka Daiki. :D_

The night was cold, Daiki had to cover himself with thick blankets. The other person was not replying; he was afraid he had turned him off. He wanted to drift to sleep and pray that everything will be okay tomorrow. He wanted an assurance that he will be alive again with his music and noisy life. He wished that the memory of those who witnessed his clumsiness that day, especially of Kouta and Hikaru, would suddenly disappear so that he could go back to that library with his confident smile. He couldn't fall asleep, so he grabbed himself a few bucks to get a coffee at a convenience store. While getting his money out, he saw a white sticky note pasted on the leather. The penmanship differed but it made him felt fine.

 _"Sorry about today. We didn't mean to hurt you at some point."_ This was written in a neat blue ink. The handwriting was big and gentle. _"We are just guarding the books!!!! From: Kouta"_ This was written in red ink, in a smaller stroke and messy way. _"And Hikaru."_ The one who used the blue-inked pen scribbled.

The sharp knife stabbed on Daiki's chest was pulled away. Somehow, he knew that the one who wrote in blue was Kouta and the one who wrote in red was Hikaru. And he felt closer to them, he felt their trust coming back.

Beep. Beep.

His phone just received a mail, and he felt that his life was becoming normal.

_From: 090-4159-1027_

_That's craaaaazy! Y'know, your phone number is also amazing!! My God, I'm feeling so thrilled now! Okay, let's meet tomorrow at the library at 9AM. Let's grab some lunch, too. I know this new restaurant that sells Italian dishes. Their spaghetti is delicious. Hahahaha. Oh, Arioka-kun, my birthday is March 26th, 1990. Your phone number has consecutive 32690 on it! I'm so happy!!! :D Wow, you know I'm dancing like crazy right now. Hahahahaha._

_Oh, oh, my name's Takaki Yuya :" >_

Daiki fell on his bed, with so much joy and happiness pressured in his chest. He sent an okay emoticon to Takaki, feeling so overwhelmed he could not think of words.

_From: 090-4159-1027_

Scratch that.

_From: Takaki-kun_

_Arioka-kun, I'll be wearing plain white shirt and a pair of tattered jeans lol I'm not good with fashion so..._

Daiki's jaw dropped. Everything was so enchanted. It was like a fiction written just for him. He wanted to reply and thank Takaki for this encounter. His life was not going to be perfect, but it was going to be okay, for that it might be more than normal. He kissed his phone screen which displayed Takaki's phone number and said to himself, _"I don't believe at love at first sight, but Takaki made it happen. I don't believe in magic but Takaki made it happen. I don't believe in happy endings but Takaki made me think of a life where two persons share happiness, sadness, frustration and comfort. Just like how Kouta and Hikaru are."_

\---

Takaki and Arioka met the next day. Mostly, Takaki was surprised that Daiki was the guy who bumped on him yesterday when he was approaching Hikaru. Daiki said that he heard Takaki humming Christmas songs while searching for books.

"I don't wish to go inside." Takaki pointed at the library doors. "But if you have anything to do there, I'll accompany you."

"Nope!" Daiki grabbed Takaki's hand. He was electrified, and he felt as if his life span increased by 20.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese phone numbers start with 090 and is completed with another 8 digits.
> 
> Arioka's number was 090-3269-0527. It is composed with 32690 which is Takaki's birth date, as stated in the story, and 527 which is coincidentally the author's birth date.
> 
> Takaki's number was 090-4159-1027. It is composed with 41591 which is Arioka's birth date, as stated in the story, and it has 1027 which is coincidentally the birthday of [my friend.](https://twitter.com/kagayakishino)
> 
>  _Sorry, Futago, I know you're not a YabuHika person but I wanted to have them here. :P_ I love you to the moon and back ♥
> 
> YabuHika side story is for K. ♥


End file.
